Lady Fate (adopted)
by jeffyboo15
Summary: (this story was adopted by me from IAmABookDragon so the first five chapters will be IAABD's except for what I change to help it make sense.) When Harry Potter and the Dursleys move to Japan it changes any and all plans Lady Fate had for him. Warnings: SlashYaoi, KKHP, AbusedHarry, Manip.Dumbles, DumblesBashing, Vampire Knights xover, implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I adopted this story from IAmABookDragon so the first five chapters are mainly this amazing authors. I only am going to change things in the first five from the original so that it makes more sense.

Chapter one

Harry Potter was currently on a plane with his relatives, the Dursleys. His uncle, Vernon Dursley, was being transferred to Japan for work so they sold the house and furniture; they wanted to buy everything new in Japan. Unfortunately for Vernon he had been informed by Petunia that they were bringing their 'Freak' nephew with them. Petunia even went as far as calling Vernon's office and telling them that they would need another ticket for their nephew.

Harry Potter was curled up comfortable in his seat. He was sitting between his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia with his cousin Dudley on the other side of his Aunt. They were in business class and even though they were all rather comfortable Harry's Uncle was getting increasingly angry and was muttering to himself about bad plane service. Harry warily eyed his Uncle out of the corner of his eye while he tried to make himself smaller in his seat. Harry leaned closer to his Aunt, though he avoided any skin contact with her. Harry's uncle started muttering louder when a flight attendant stopped by them to ask if they wanted anything. Harry ignored her and stared absently at the blank screen in front of him.

"Harry, dear, is there anything you want?" Petunia asked. Harry turned his head to look at her and she pointed to the flight attendant. Harry turned to look at the pleasantly smiling woman before glancing at his Aunt. Petunia nodded slightly to him and Harry turned back to the woman.

"Milk," Harry said quietly before turning back to stare silently at the blank screen. The flight attendant smiled sweetly at Harry before leaving to get their drinks.

"Boy, once we get off this plane I expect you to keep out of my way," Vernon whispered harshly in Harry's ear once Petunia had gotten up to use the bathroom, "and you will talk to no one, am I understood?"

"Yes Uncle," Harry whimpered slightly as his uncle twisted his ear when he was silent.

" _Please fasten your seat belts and put any carry-on luggage under the seats or in the overhead compartments. Put your seat backs and trays in an upright and locked position. Now is also the time to turn off any electronics we will be landing in approximately 10 minutes,_ " one of the flight attendants said, her voice projected throughout the plane.

The flight attendant brought them their drinks before leaving to help other passengers get ready for the landing. Petunia reached across Harry for the lever that would straighten his seat before doing the same for Dudley. Petunia fastened Harry's and Dudley's seat belts before she put their trays away. Their drinks were deposited in their hands as Vernon and Petunia put the carry-on luggage up. Harry slowly drank his milk, ignoring the activity around them. The flight attendants passed by them with a trash bag and Vernon took Harry's now empty cup and threw it away.

The flight attendants went to their own seats and 5 minutes later the plane was touching down. The Dursleys and one Harry Potter were walking off the plane 15 minutes later. Harry whimpered as the crowd pressed closer and clutched at Petunia's pants, making her look down at him before she bent down to pick him up though she was careful not to touch his skin and set off another episode. Another 20 minutes and they had picked up their luggage and were through customs and looking for their ride to where they would be staying.

A smartly dressed man was standing in the Arrivals area holding up a sign with "Dursley family" written on it. They pushed through the crowded area, slowly making their way to the man.

"Are you the Dursleys?" the man asked fluently with only a slight accent when they finally made it over to him.

"Yes, I am Vernon Dursley and this is my family," Vernon said puffing his chest out.

"Good, I am Jun, if you would follow me, I will be taking you to the house you will be housed in for the duration of your stay in Japan," Jun said, gesturing for them to follow before turning and walking to the parking lot. They arrived at a fancy, black limousine where another man got out of the car and started walking over to them. Harry flinched slightly in Petunia's arms when the man slammed the car door shut loudly. Jun and the other man put their luggage in the boot of the lime as Petunia settled Harry and Dudley in the car before going to stand with Vernon.

Harry absently watched Dudley as he explored the confines of the limo. They heard the sound of the boot being closed before Petunia and Vernon got into the car. Jun got in after them as the driver started the limo and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Is there anything you would like to know for your stay in Japan," Jun asked as the limo pulled out into the street.

"Yes, is there a school we'll be able to send the children to that's close by?" Petunia asked

"I do not know, but I will look into that for you," Jun said before pulling out a laptop.

"Do you know any good places to buy electronics?" Vernon asked.

"Ah, yes I think there is an electrical appliance store near your new house," Jun said as he booted the laptop up.

"What ages are the children?" Jun asked looking up from the computer.

"Harry is about six and a half and Dudley is turning seven in August," Petunia said pointing to each of the children respectively.

Harry ignored the conversations around him as he stared out the window at the passing buildings.

"Ah yes, there is a public and private elementary school, there is a public high school about 3 miles from your new house," Jun said as he typed away on his laptop. Petunia looked at Harry's sleeping form.

"It would probably be a good idea to have Harry in the private school," Petunia said, glancing at Vernon out of the corner of her eye.

"Very well, I will enroll Harry for you, would you like for you son, Dudley, to be enrolled in the public or private school?"

"Public, I think."

"Very well, it shall be done."

"Ah, Harry has some problems; the school will need to know what they are right?"

"Yes, if you tell me I will forward it to the Headmaster when I enroll him."

"Ok, Harry is mildly autistic, he doesn't like contact, he won't really talk all that much, but the most important thing is no skin on skin contact unless he initiates it himself."

"I will send the list with his enrollment papers."

"Thank you, we really appreciate it," Petunia said gratefully.

"It is no problem, it is my job to help you until you get settled in," Jun said as he closed his laptop.

They sat there silently for a few minutes watching the boys sleep. The window separating the back from the front started to roll down and the driver glanced over his shoulder at them before announcing that they would be there in about twenty to thirty minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I adopted this story from IAmABookDragon so the first five chapters are mainly this amazing authors. I only am going to change things in the first five from the original so that it makes more sense.

Chapter two

 **Location:** The new Dursleys Residence

 **Time:** Wednesday 10 September 2004; 1:28 p.m.

"Harry, Dudley get up, we're at our new house," Petunia said as she opened the limo door. Harry, who had woken up when the limo had stopped, crawled out of the limo.

"Pretty," Harry said looking at the house before walking up to the front door. Petunia followed him, leaving Vernon to get Dudley out of the limo.

"Come on Harry lets go pick you room and look around the house," Petunia said, using the key Jun had given her to unlock the front door.

Harry walked silently through the front door, toeing his shoes off at the entrance before continuing to the stairs in his socks. Harry padded silently up the stairs with Petunia following him up. She found him silently pushing open doors and the peering in.

He paused at a door at the end of the hall before walking in. it was a large rood, not quite the size of the master bedroom, but still fairly large. She watched him as he wandered around the room, looking at everything.

"Is this the room you want?" Petunia asked.

"…was a library…" Harry said absently as he continued to wander around the room.

"Really?" Petunia asked nervously, "How do you know that?"

"The walls told me," Harry said, wandering over to another wall. Petunia stepped into the room and closed the door behind her

"Bed, desk…bookcases," Harry said pointing to various places in the room.

"That's nice Harry, so if this is the room your want let's go tell Vernon and Dudley which room you've claimed," Petunia said, motioning for him to follow her back down the stairs.

"Vernon, dear, Harry has chosen hi room, it's the last door down the hall, on the left hand side," Petunia said as she and Harry came back down the stairs.

"Okay Dudley, your turn to choose a room, no the master bedroom," Vernon said as he sneered at Harry and shooed Dudley up the stairs before following him up.

" **:The fat man doesn't like the little on,"** the limo driver whispered almost silently to Jun.

" **:Yes and I've noticed the little on flinches away from him, I wonder how aware of it the woman, Petunia, is,"** Jun said watching as Harry nearly tripped over himself to get out of Vernon's way.

" **:We'll have to tell management that the fat man seems to have some anger issues,"** the limo driver said, making Harry giggle when he heard.

" **:Can you understand us little one?:"** Jun asked, kneeling down to Harry's level. Harry nodded at the two men, still giggling quietly.

" **:Do you like my nickname for your Uncle?:"** the limo driver asked, smiling. Harry nodded again and flinched as a loud noise sounded upstairs.

"So have you chosen your room little one?" Jun asked in English. Harry nodded before glancing at the stairs nervously. Jun noticed and held out a gloved hand to Harry.

"Shall we go look at your new backyard?" Jun asked. Harry nodded and looked up at him, his eyes coming dangerously close to meeting his.

"Good," the driver said as Harry put his hand in Jun's gloved one, "Mrs. Dursley we are taking Harry to look at the backyard."

"Oh thank you so much," Petunia said gratefully from the kitchen where she had been exploring.

"You're welcome," Jun said as they led Harry to the back yard. Harry walked absently around the yard before stopping on a square patch of dead grass.

"…dog…" Harry announced absently, looking up at the two men, his eyes going to a spot above their heads.

" **:What do you mean?:"** the driver asked curiously, **":Do you want a dog?:"**

"…was a dog…" Harry specified quietly.

" **:Ah, you mean the family that lived here before had a dog?:"** Jun asked. Harry nodded, his mouth quirking up at the corners.

" **:How do you know they had a dog?:"** Jun asked curiously as he knelt. He noticed somewhat angrily that he was still about two heads taller than Harry even while he was kneeling.

Harry shrugged, looking anywhere but at Jun. Jun chuckled at Harry's obvious attempt to avoid the question.

" **:Well are you happy about starting school next week?:"** Jun asked, changing the subject. Harry nodded and smiled slightly at him, unable to resist Jun smiled back.

" **:You'll be going to a private school, your cousin Dudley will be going to a public school. Watari will be the one driving you back and forth from home and school:"** Jun said pointing to the driver that was kneeling next to him.

"Harry, it's time to come in. I've fixed you a sandwich for lunch," Petunia called from the back door. Petunia looked at the two men kneeling beside her small nephew before asking them to stay for lunch and tea, they accepted. Harry seemed to like them so she would try to keep them around as long as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I adopted this story from IAmABookDragon so the first five chapters are mainly this amazing authors. I only am going to change things in the first five from the original so that it makes more sense.

Chapter Three

 **Location:** Car/Duryea Academy

 **Time:** Monday, 15 September 2004; 6:23 a.m.

"Have a good day at school Harry," Petunia said waving from the front door as Harry got into the car. Watari closed the door after him and walked around to the driver's side. 25 minutes later the car was pulling into the gravel drive in front of the large manor-like school.

 **":Here we are little one:"** Watari said after he had parked the car and opened Harry's door to let him out, **":I'll be hereto pick you up once school is over.:"**

 **":Thank you Watari I'll see you later:"** Harry said quietly and turned to walk up the front steps of the school. Harry walked through the halls of the school, headed for the Headmaster's office.

A faint "come in" came from the Headmaster's office when Harry knocked on the door with a delicate gloved hand, Harry walked in softly closing the door behind him.

": **Ah you must be the transfer student from England:"** the Headmaster said distractedly when he looked up. The Headmaster got out of his seat and walked over to a filing cabinet. He looked through a couple of the drawers before he finally pulled out a thin file.

": **Potter Harry, correct?:"** the Headmaster asked.

"Hai," Harry confirmed.

 **":I am Headmaster Yagami, I'll be here if you ever need any helping this school:"** the Headmaster said, gaining a small smile in return.

Yagami started just realizing that they had been speaking in Japanese the whole time **, ":How long have you and your family been in Japan?:"**

 **":…A week…:"** Harry said softly. The Headmaster's head shot up from where he had been examining the file in front of him to look at Harry with wide eyes.

 **":And you've already picked up the language?:"** Yagami asked, stunned.

"Hai."

 **":Amazing…:"** Yagami shook his head before pulling something out of the file and handing it to Harry **, ":This is your schedule, will you want any help finding your classes?"**

 **":Iie I will be fine.:"**

 **":Very well I'll leave you to it your first class is in that direction:"** Yagami said pointing to the left.

 **":Thank you:"** Harry said, bowing before he left the spacious office. 5 minutes later Harry was walking into his first class of the day.

 **":Gomen nasai for being late, I was retrieving my schedule from Headmaster Yagami:"** Harry said when the class room fell silent.

 **":Ah, you must be the transfer student, why don't you go sit in the empty seat be Tsume and open your workbook to page 34:"** the teacher said, motioning for Tsume to raise her hand. Harry sat down and opened his math workbook as the teacher continued with the lesson.

 **":Would anyone be willing to solve problem #69?:"** the teacher asked, no one stood or raised their hand, **":Ahm, Potter-san will you come up to the board and solve the problem?:"**

Harry glanced at the complex problem in his workbook before standing and making his way to the board. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the problem on the board with the answer and went back to his seat. The teacher stared at the problem in shock. That had been one of the hardest problems in the book, and he had solved it in about 3 seconds.

 **":Ah,** **ano** **, excuse me for a second:"** the teacher said before rushing out of the room to the classroom next door, **":Sensei will you watch my class while I go to the Headmaster's office?:"**

 **":Of course:"** the other teacher agreed and walked into the other teacher's classroom.

 **":Thank you so much!:"**

 **":No problem:"** the other teacher said smiling as Harry's teacher quickly walked down the hallway to the Headmaster's office.

 **":Headmaster Yagami, the transfer student that's in my class, he just solved a 10** **th** **grade math problem with no help!:"** the teacher said, bursting into the office.

 **":I had a feeling he would be able to do something like that, don't say anything to his other teachers, I'll be calling a meeting at the end of the day with them:"** Yagami said sighing as he looked out the large window in his office.

 **":What do I do until then?:"**

 **":Just continue with your lesson.:"**

 **Location:** In front of Duryea Academy

 **Time:** Monday, 15 September 2004; 3:23 p.m.

 **":Hello little one, how was your day?:"** Watari asked as he opened the car door for Harry.

 **":Fine…:"** Harry said softly.

 **":That's good, your Aunt told me to take you out for dinner and to go pick out any computers you want in your room.:"**

 **":OK, did she put a limit on the number?:"** Harry asked as they pulled away from the school.

 **":No more than six.:"**

 **Location:** Headmaster's office of Duryea Academy

 **Time:** Monday, 15 September 2004; 3:25 p.m.

 **Meeting:**

 **":What do we want to do about Potter Harry?:"** Headmaster Yagami asked Harry's assembled teachers, prompting an argument among them.

 **":Get permission from his guardians to take a Placement Test and act accordingly to his score:"** Harry's Histories teacher said calmly above the clamor of the other teachers' voices.

 **":All agreed?:"** Yagami asked the others and was answered with a unanimous yes, **": Good, I'll send an e-mail to the Guardians of Potter Harry.:"**

 **Location:** Dursley Residence

 **Time:** Monday, 15 September 2004; 6:25 p.m.

"Vernon, we got an e-mail from Harry's school," Petunia called from the study.

"What did the little Freak do now?" Vernon growled with disgust as he joined Petunia in the study.

"Harry didn't do a thing, his teachers and the Headmaster want him to take a Placement Test, they need out permission," Petunia said as she read through the e-mail.

"Well if they think he needs it then let him, I don't care," Vernon said stiffly and walked away.

"They sent a permission form that we both have to sign," Petunia said as she printed the attachment.

"Humph, fine, where do I need to sign?" Vernon asked growling slightly as he walked back into the study.

"Here…here…here."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I adopted this story from IAmABookDragon so the first five chapters are mainly this amazing authors. I only am going to change things in the first five from the original so that it makes more sense.

 **Chapter 4**

 _Just so we're clear,_ **":...:"** _means Japanese is being spoken._

 **Location:** Dursley Residence/Duryea Academy

 **Time:** Tuesday, 16 September 2004; 6:13 a.m.

"Harry, when you get to school, take this to the Headmaster," Petunia said as Harry started getting into the car. Harry turned around to face her and she handed him a thick, sealed envelope. Harry nodded before taking the envelope and climbing into the car behind him as Watari held the door open for him.

 **Time Skip: in front of Duryea Academy**

 **":Goodbye little one, have a good day at school:"** Watari said as Harry walked up the front steps of the school.

Harry walked into the building and immediately made for the Headmaster's office.

 **":Come in:"** Harry walked into the office the envelope his Aunt had given to him in his hands, **":Ah Harry, what have you got there?:"**

 **":From Aunt Petunia sir:"** Harry said handing the mentioned letter to the Headmaster.

 **":Why don't you take a seat while I read this?:"** Yagami asked, gesturing for Harry to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. Harry sat down carefully in the indicated chair.

 **":Ah, this is you guardian's permission for you to take a placement test:"** Yagami said after he had glanced through the contents of the envelope, **":Would you be willing to take the test?:"**

 **":Hai, if that is what they wish:"** Harry agreed softly, his gaze fixed above Yagami's head. Yagami frowned at the small boy's response.

 **":Good:"** Yagami said as he pushed his chair back to stand up, he walked around the desk to stand next to Harry's chair.

Yagami frowned slightly again as Harry nearly fell over in an attempt to stand up from his chair.

 **":Let's go take this test:"** Yagami said putting the incident in the back of his mind to be reviewed later.

The Headmaster led Harry out of the office and to an empty classroom. Once they were inside the bare room, Yagami gestured for him to sit in one of the desks at the front of the room.

 **":This is where you'll be taking the test:"** the Headmaster said as he watched Harry sit down in the seat cautiously, **":Your score on this test will tell us how far ahead of your grade you are, if you don't know the answer to one of the questions just omit it, and the test will be on all subjects. Do you have any questions before we start?:"**

 **":No sir:"** Harry said softly.

 **":OK, then you can start whenever you want:"** Yagami said placing a thick booklet and pencil in front of him before going to sit at the desk at the front of the room. Harry opened the booklet and picked up the booklet before starting.

 **Time Skip: 1 and ½ hours later**

 **":Are you finished?:"** the Headmaster asked once Harry finally put the pencil down.

Harry nodded silently and Yagami picked up the finished test.

 **":Good, I'll go get this graded and you'll get the score tomorrow, until then you can go ahead and go home:"** Yagami said as he walked out of the room.

Harry sat at the desk for a few more minutes before he stood and reached into his book bag. He pulled out a cell phone while walking out of the classroom. He opened it and dialed Watari's cell phone number.

 **":Ahm, Watari can you come pick me up?:"** Harry asked once Watari had answered his phone, **":No, Headmaster Yagami said I was allowed to go home now… yes, thank you, I'll be waiting on the front steps.:"**

Harry hung up, putting his phone in his pocket and walked out the front door and down the steps, he stopped at the bottom step and sat down before pulling his laptop out of his book bag and turning it on.

As it booted up he stared absently at the birds flitting across the sky. Harry's phone ringing brought him back to the present. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. Flipping it open he looked at the screen before finally answering it.

"Hello?" Harry said as he held the phone to his ear.

"Harry? How was your test?" Petunia asked.

"I haven't gotten the score yet, they're grading it now, and I'll get it tomorrow from Headmaster Yagami."

"Oh," Petunia paused, "Are you coming home now?"

"Yes, Watari is coming to pick me up."

"Ok, then I'll see you when you get home, bye Harry!" Petunia said cheerily.

"Good bye, Aunt Petunia," Harry said before he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. Harry turned his attention to the computer sitting on his lap and brought his hands up to start typing. 2 seconds later he was entering a secured political chat room. The other members of the site were currently in a heated debate about American politics.

 **BadLuck13: /** The President is ruining the economy with his petty little war **/**

 **BlackDisaster: /** Any war will ruin an economy **/**

 **MeddlesWithDragons4: /** There wasn't exactly much the President could do **/**

 **SleepingDragon: /** There's always something the President could do **/**

 **MeddlesWithDragons4: /** Not this time **/**

 **BlackDisaster: /** Yes this time he didn't need to start the war, they were doing perfectly fine at the time **/**

 **GreatMinds420: /** Exactly, all he had to do was get the terrorists out and maybe post light troops there in order to keep them out **/**

 **MeddlesWithDragons4: /** But he did do that **/**

 **SleepingDragon: /** And more that he didn't need to do! **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** Indeed Mr. President did over do it in starting a war in Iraq that didn't need to be started **/**

 **BadLuck13: /** Hey! You're back! Where were you?! **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** My Uncle needed to move to Japan for work, I only just got everything set up **/**

 **BlackDisaster: /** Why did it take so long? **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** 6 computers that I convinced my Aunt to let me get, my firewall, passwords and my computer system, internet and then after that I had to set up my relatives' computers and then I was starting school.. **/**

 **GreatMinds420: /** Ok we get it, no need to go into details **/**

 **BlackDisaster: /** Are those six computers all yours? **/**

 **FractureMind210: /** Yes and my relatives each have their own computer **/**

 **BadLuck13: /** So that's how many computers?! **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** Nine in all **/**

 **SleepingDragon: /** Damn how rich are you?! **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** My Uncle's job pays well **/**

 **GreatMinds420: /** Cool, so what have you been doing lately? **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** I just finished taking a placement test, they should be finished scoring it by now, give me a minute and I'll get the score **/**

 **SleepingDragon: /** Wait I want to time you again! **/**

 **BlackDisaster: /** Have you done this before? **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** Yes, we've done it a few times **/**

 **Sleeping Dragon: /** OK and go **/**

Harry smiled in amusement as he hacked into the school's mainframe

 **FracturedMind210: /** I'm done **/**

 **SleepingDragon: /** 34.9 seconds, that's slower than last time **/**

 **BlackDisaster: /** That's SLOW? **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** Yes, I was taking my time **/**

 **BadLuck13: /** So what's your score? **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** Nearly perfect **/**

 **SleepingDragon: /** That's great, and that means **…/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** That I belong in High School **/**

 **MeddlesWithDragons4: /** High School?! **/**

 **MeddlesWithDragons4: /** What grade are you in now?! **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** I'm in the 1st grade **/**

 **SleepingDragon: /** And you're supposed to be in HIGH SCHOOL? **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** Yes **/**

 **BlackDisaster: /** Maybe you should take an IQ test too/

 **FracturedMind210: /** I already have, although I took it on the Internet so it might not be entirely accurate **/**

 **BadLuck13: /** What was it? **/**

 **FracturedMind210: /** It was 206.9 **/**

Harry heard a car pulling onto the school's gravel drive and he looked up from his laptop to see it was Watari's car pulling up in front of the steps of the Academy.

 **FracturedMind210: /** I'm sorry I have to go my ride is here, I'll get back to you all later **/**

 **BadLuck13: /** Bye **/**

Harry smiled as he signed off and put up his laptop, it was nice talking to his friends again.

" **:Thank you for coming to pick me up early Watari:"** Harry said as he walked over to the car.

" **:It was no problem little one:"** Watari said as he held open the car door for Harry to climb in.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I adopted this story from IAmABookDragon so the first five chapters are mainly this amazing authors. I only am going to change things in the first five from the original so that it makes more sense.

 **Chapter 5**

 **KEY:**

"English"

'thoughts'

":Japanese:"

 _"Parsletounge"_

"Harry, get down here, you need to get to school, I'll be coming with you today, the Headmaster said your scores for the placement test are in," Petunia yelled up the stairs to her nephew.

"I'm coming Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he closed and locked his bedroom door before going downstairs.

"Good. Do you have everything? Then lets go Watari is waiting for us," Petunia said when Harry nodded and shooed him out the door to the waiting car.

":Hello little on, how was your night?:" Watari asked as he opened the car door for Harry to climb in.

":It was fine, I spent most of the night catching up with my friends,:" Harry said as he crawled into the car. Watari smiled at him kindly as Petunia climbed in after him and closed the door behind her once she was settled. Watari slowly walked around the car to the driver's side, climbing in and starting the car. He pulled away from the house as Harry pulled out his laptop and started typing.

At the school

"OK Harry we need to go meet with the Headmaster," Petunia said as they walked into the school.

"It's this way Aunt Petunia," Harry said and held out his gloved hand to his aunt. Petunia put her hand in his gloved one and silently let him lead her to their destination.

":Headmaster Yagami, my Aunt wanted to see you about the test I took yesterday,:" Harry said when they were admitted into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, good morning Mrs. Dursley, thank you for coming," Yagami said fluently in English while bowing slightly to Petunia, who bowed in reply after a moment of confusion.

"You welsom, Headmaster, it was no problem at all," Petunia said as she sat down in the chair next to Harry.

"Well lets get down to business, your nephew is an amazing young man," he said, pulling out the test Harry had taken the day before," He nearly scored a perfect grade on the placement test, by all accounts your nephew should be in high school right now."

"Oh," Petunia said, stunned, "W-what do you suggest we do now?"

"Well there is a private boarding school I think Harry would benefit from, it is called Cross Academy."

"Ahm, i-if you think that is what is the best choice then it's fine with me."

"Great, thin I'll set it up immediately with Headmaster Cross, " Yagami said as Petunia and Harry stood up to go.

"Oh, I have one last question, do you want Harry to still come to this school until you get everything set up for us?"

"No, he should be fine but it's entirely up to him if he still wants to come here,"

"Thank you for all of your help, and I'll talk to him about it and see what he wants to do."

"It was my pleasure," Yagami said, bowing as they walked out the door.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrring, brrrrrrrrrrring, brrrrrrrrr-."

":Hello, Cross Academy, Headmaster's Office, how can I help you?:"

":Ah, yes this is Headmaster Yagami from Duryea Academy, I need to speak with Headmaster Cross,:" Yagami said as he watched Harry and Petunia cross the parking lot to thier car.

":One moment please,:" the other Headmaster's secretary said.

":Excuse me, Headmaster? The Headmaster of Duryea Academy is on line 2,:" the secretary said when she stuck her head into Cross's office.

":Thank you,:" Cross said as he picked up the phone, ": Hello, Yagami-san, how can I help you?:"

":I have a student that needs to be transfered to your school,:" Yagami said immediately.

":Sure, but don't you run an elementary school?:" Cross asked, slightly confused.

":Yes, it is, the student is about 6 years old, slightly autistic, possibly abused, and a genius.:"

":What exactly do you mean by genius?:"

"I gave him a high school placement test, he scored nearly perfect on it, only missed one or two problems, completed in about 2 hours.:"

":And he's only six years old?:" Cross asked, stunned.

":Yes, he also speaks fluent Japanese after living here for about a week.:"

":I suppose I can get is set up within a few days.:"

":Thank you Cross, for all your help.:"

":If he's really as smart as you say then it will only help me too,:" Cross said dismissively.

":Still, thank you.:"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys, so I'm going back to my moms now where I am grounded so I won't be able to work on any of my stories as much as I would like to. good news is I am pretty sure I will be ungrounded soon as I get my first progress report when school starts if I have A's and B's. wish me luck! I will work on it when ever I can sneak some time on the internet when I'm away from my mother. goodbye my potatoes!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I am still grounded but i have convinced my mom to let me work on my stories on Word so i can do that and i can get on the computer during lunch and classes when i'm done with my work. Not much longer now my Potatoes! Love ya! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!


End file.
